Digimon: X-Revolution
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: The sequel to "Digimon: X-Evolution", everything is inside. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Hey guys, I am having some a bit of a writers block on my other stories so I decided to make up for it by putting the sequel to X-Evolution up. Hope you all enjoy!

 **Summary:** "I am Dorumon, a prototype digimon created by Yggdrasil and I am also Alphamon, the true leader of the Royal Knights. This is where the second chapter of my life begins."

 **Warning:** Violence, Profanity, slashy feels and male/male mates

 **Pairings:** Wargreymon X/Metalgarurumon X, DorumonAlphamon/Omegamon

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING, DIGIMON AND RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

* * *

 **Digimon: X-Revolution**

 **Part 0**

 **Prologue**

It has been three years since that day the digital world almost got destroyed by Yggdrasil. Now, everything is peaceful. Well, as peaceful as you can get when some digimon still scorn us and bandits running around, causing trouble. Thankfully, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon took up the task of dealing with them. I would myself, but I have Tokomon to look after. Their friends, Wizardmon, Mummymon and Silphymon, created a town in the forest zone, not far from my home in the desert zone.

Besides keeping the peace in check, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon adopted an abandoned Chibomon. It's great seeing the two finally get their wish of having a happy family.

I haven't seen Magnamon around, which is good. Although it does worry me a bit. Usually, the ones that flee and stay quiet are the most deadly.

I haven't seen Dukemon and Omegamon since that day either I'm worried about them. I usually try to keep my thoughts away from them but I can't help them.

Tokomon and I are still living at the temple. It was pretty secluded and not many wonder around the desert, save for the desert dwelling digimon. Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon and their son does come and visit from time to time to check up on us though.

I have a feeling though, this won't last long. It usually never does, but I'm ready for whatever that comes our way.

I am Dorumon, a prototype digimon created by Yggdrasil and I am also Alphamon, the true leader of the Royal Knights. This is where the second chapter of my life begins.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Always remember to review!


	2. Part 1 Tokomon X

**Hotshot:** Hey guys, thanks for waiting patiently for this part! I hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Digimon: X-Revolution**

 **Part 1**

 **Tokomon X**

 _ **Desert Area, New World**_

 _ **Early Morning**_

I was laying against the wall of my temple, enjoying my dreamless sleep. Well, I was until my charge and son decided that it was time for me to wake up.

"Mon! Wake up!" His voice called through the darkness and I slowly opened my eyes groggily and looked. He was looking at me with those round brown eyes and his mouth was smiling wildly. I knew why he was so excited, we were heading over to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's waterfall today so Tokomon can play with their son who was now a Demiveemon.

I slowly stood up with a yawn before stretching. I shook the loose sand that had managed to cling to my fur off before turning to Tokomon with a smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Mon!" He bounced around on his four stubby feet, rearing to go. I couldn't help but chuckle before walking outside with my son in toe. We set off to the forest zone, being careful not to run into any digimon.

"Mon?"

"Yes Tokomon?"

"Why I no digivolve?" He looked up at me with wide eyes, making me stop and think. Why hasn't he digivolve yet? I knew that the higher the stage, the more time it takes to digivolve into the next, but shouldn't he already be at rookie?

"I don't know Toko." I finally answered. "It might have to do with that night where you...died...maybe it stunned your growth a little." He seemed to consider the explanation before nodding and started to run up ahead. I quickly ran after, easily catching up with him. After walking for about an hour, we finally made it to the waterfall.

"Toko!" a childish voice called before a blue and white blur zoomed towards us.

"Demi!" giggled Tokomon as he jumped forward, making the two ran into each other. They giggled and started to roll on the ground. I chuckled as I watched them before my ear twitching, picking up two sets of footsteps. I looked over and saw Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon.

"Dorumon, its nice to see you again." Metal stated happily.

"Likewise."

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, and you three?"

"Same, though we've been trying to train Demi but I still think he's still kinda young for that."

I got distracted when Tokomon and Demiveemon started to chase each other around the bank of the lake river. Metal quickly follow after to make sure they wouldn't fall in and now, it was just I and Wargreymon.

"Dorumon…" Wargrey stated from beside me, making me look at him. "Any word on Omegamon, Dukemon and Magnamon?" I shook my head.

"I haven't seen Dukemon or Omegamon since they brought me back, and I haven't see Magnamon since that day either."

"I see...so Magnamon is still a problem…." Wargrey sighed.

"Seems so...and I am afraid for Omegamon and Dukemon. Magnamon no doubt consider them traitors…"

"Do not worry, they are strong."

We were suddenly interrupted by something landing on my head, causing me to blink. I felt the thing shift so it would slide down my muzzle and hanged onto my snout, making me blink and looked.

A orange furred digimon with bat-like ear-wings with large blue eyes stared at me happily and it cried out a "Mon!", making my eyes widen.

"Tokomon?"

"I'm Patamon now! I finally digivolved!" He yipped and I reached up and grab him from myself before bringing him close and starting to jump.

"I knew you could do it Patamon!" I grinned. "I'm so proud of you son!" Metal, Demi and Wargrey imidietly walked up and congratulated him as they formed a semicircle around us.

Unknown to any of us, we had a watcher from high above the clouds, White and red cape fluttering behind a white body and green eyes took the celebration in before turning and flying off.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Finally, Tokomon digivolved! Remember to review!


	3. Part 2 Patamon

**Hotshot:** I'm sooo sorry I neglected this story! My muse was just gone. And writers block...which will happen after I post this chapter...but yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Digimon: X-Revolution**

 **Part 2**

 **Patamon**

 _ **Forest Area, New World**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

I walked over to a lake a mile or so from the waterfall. I had left Patamon with my two friends, knowing that would be safe with them. I looked around towards the surrounding trees and rocks, looking for any sign of danger. It was dangerous for me to be out here alone, mainly because of digimon who still hate

digimon like me and, of course, Magnamon. Once I deemed it safe enough,I bent down and started to drink from the lake. I savored the cool water as it was lapped up and slid down my throat soothingly.

I let out a sigh after I finished and looked up at the sky. My ear twitched towards a bush and I thought nothing of it at first since I thought that it could be Patamon and Demiveemon had gotten close to me until I realized something. Whatever moved in the bushes sounded way too heavy. I quickly looked over and saw a Grizzlymon walking out of the bushes and towards the lake until he saw me.

"I see that you and your kind is still around." he stated gruffly with a look of disgust. I lowered my head and backed away, from the edge and him. Despite me being Alphamon, I'm still submissive in my rookie form. It's just something I've always learned when I was younger so that I didn't draw unwanted attention or so that things don't escalate.

"Tch, you're pathetic." He snorted- until a voice that came from the bushes spoke up.

"You promised you would at least try to be nice to non-violent digimon."

I looked over and saw a Bearmon walking out and to Grizzilymon, who simply huffed. Bearmon only rolled his eyes before turning towards me.

"Don't mind him, he distrusts everyone! So, who are you?" Bearmon asked cheerfully.

"I'm Dorumon." I introduced myself.

"Do you live around here?"

"No, I just came here to visit two friends of mine."

"Cool! Can I meet them?"

I opened my mouth to answer until something suddenly crashed into my back, making me stumble. I felt the thing crawl up my back before jumping on my snout.

"Mon!" Patamon smiled widely.

"Patamon? I thought you were playing with Demidevimon?" I questioned.

"Demi had to be put down for a nap." he chirped before jumping from my snout and onto the ground. He caught sight of Bearmon before he went straight to him. "I'm Patamon!"

"It's nice to meet you Patamon." smiled Bearmon. "I'm Bearmon. Do you want to go play?"

"Yes!" With that, the two began to run around in a game of tag. I glanced over at Grizzilymon and saw that he was watching the two keenly. I slowly laid down and turned my attention back to the two rookies while I kept an ear out for any signs of danger. We said nothing to each other, there was really nothing we could say at all. Besides, he did already showed his distaste for me.

The two rookies played until the sun was beginning to set and Grizzilymon called Bearmon over.

"Come now, Bearmon. We need to be getting home." Grizzilymon stated.

"Awww, okay. Bye Patamon! Dorumon!" Bearmon waved over at us- Patamon had flown over to me after Bearmon was called over.

"Bye-bye!" giggled Patamon and I only waved. To my surprise, Grizzilymon nodded towards us and the two went on their way.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Patamon.

"Uh-huh!" Patamon grinned.

"Let's go back to the others."

We walked back to Metal and Wargrey, who was patiently waiting for us. I smiled at them before sighing. "We are going to have to have a meeting now, won't we?"

"I fear we will, but the meeting won't be today. It will be scheduled on the night of the next full moon." Wargrey stated, making me nod before turning to Patamon.

"Let's go home while we still can."

"Okay." chirped Patamon and we began to walk away after we bid the two megas goodbye.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	4. AN

**Hotshot:** Sorry that this isn't a chapter but I feel like I have to make this. Some people have been asking when I'll update Digimon X-Revolution on my other stories. First: Please stop that. I'm not trying to be mean but I just hate that. When I see a review on one of my other stories, I get a little excited because- well it's a review and I haven't gotten a lot of them. I get disappointing when I see it's just someone asking about DX-R. So please, PM or put that kind of review on the correct story.

Second: I've been trying to update and write that story but it's been hard to. Like I have said before), it's all about my muse(besides writer's block) at times. If I don't have the muse for a specific story, I can't write a chapter as effectively as I normally do. Hence why I stop writing one story and start writing another that's not been touched in a few months, please understand.

i do appreciate Your support of my Digimon X-R story and I want to write a new chapter as soon as I can but please, be patient! It might take a few weeks to a month and maybe even a year. Please, don't get discouraged by this, I am trying my hardest and your support to my stories mean everything to me.

Thank you all and I hope to get a new chapter out soon, just please bear with me.


End file.
